A magnetic resonance (MR)-positron emission tomography (PET) device dual modality system typically includes MR coils inserted within a ring of PET detectors. Each system, the MR system and PET system, is operated individually to obtain MR signals and PET signals, which are then combined to achieve high diagnostic accuracy. However, the electrical components of the PET system can generate interferences that interfere with the MR signals, resulting in diagnostic inaccuracy.
Desirable in the art is an improved MR-PET dual modality system that would reduce and/or eliminate the interference produced by the PET system of the MR-PET dual modality system.